heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Press Expo
}} The Small Press Expo (SPX) is a registered 501©(3) that was created in 1994. Every year since its inception, SPX has put on a festival, known as The Expo, that provides a forum for artists, writers and publishers of comic art in its various forms to present their creations to the public and to expose the public to comic art not normally accessible through normal commercial channels. The annual SPX festival, typically held in the fall in Bethesda, Maryland, rivals the Alternative Press Expo as the premiere convention for alternative comics creators and fans. SPX is unique amongst the various comic conventions as it does not allow retailers to have a formal presence at the convention. Only creators and publishers are allowed to set up at the festival, although retailers can and do attend the show with the general public through paid admissions. SPX is the home of the Ignatz Awards, which have been presented there annually since 1997."Small Press Expo Initiates First Festival Prize for Comic Books: Ignatz Award," Comics Buyer's Guide (Sept. 12, 1997), p. 8 As one of the few festival awards rewarded in comics, they are voted on by attendees. SPX is closely associated with the Comic Book Legal Defense Fund (CBLDF). A portion of the profits from the annual SPX festival including raising activities that take place during the convention weekend, go to the CBLDF. Since 1997, SPX has been held in conjunction with the International Comics and Animation Festival (ICAF) many times. History SPX was founded in 1994 by a group of Washington-Baltimore area retailers to promote diversity in the comics marketplace. It also coincided with Dave Sim's "Spirits of Independence" tour. Attendees of the early years often speak of the close-knit community that was attained during the convention, citing offbeat occurrences such as James Kochalka's nude musical performance in 1998 and the annual pig roast/picnic. Both the Expo and ICAF, scheduled for September 14–16, were cancelled in 2001 due to creators' travel difficulties related to the September 11, 2001 attacks."Newswatch: SPX/ICAF Cancelled in Wake of Terrorist Attacks on New York and Washington DC," The Comics Journal #238 (Oct. 2001), p. 100. The so-called SP-Xiles event was held on September 16 in Brooklyn, New York to in some ways replace the canceled Expo; it raised $1925.00 for the American Red Cross and the New York Fire Fighter's 9-11 Relief Fund."New York: Impromptu SP-Xiles Event Raises Funds for Charity," The Comics Journal #238 (Oct. 2001), p. 101. In 2011 SPX began a new charitable initiative, the Graphic Novel Gift Program. Through this initiative, SPX purchases graphics novels on behalf of a local library system, as selected from a list of works from participating publishers. SPX provides participating libraries with a pull list and a budget. The selected books are provided to the library as a gift of the Small Press Expo. Artist Lili Carre created a special book plate that is included with each volume provided through the SPX Graphic Novel Gift Program. Event dates and locations *1994: September — TK hotel, Bethesda, Maryland * 1995: June 23 — TK hotel, Bethesda, MarylandEvry, Ron. "Small Press Brings In Small Donation for CBLDF : Small Press Expo Highlights Independent Creators," The Comics Journal #179 (Aug. 1995), pp. 20-21. * 1996: September 20 — TK hotel, Bethesda, Maryland * 1997: September 19–21 — Quality Hotel, Silver Spring, MarylandPress release. "NEWS: Small Press Expo Signing Tour in September," (July 26, 1997). Archived at Google Groups. * 1998: September 26–27 — Holiday Inn Select, Bethesda, Maryland"News for the week ending September 27, 1998," Sequential Tart (Sept. 1998). * 1999: September 17–19 — Holiday Inn Select, Bethesda, MarylandPress release. "SPX 99: THE EXPO -- CELEBRATING COMICS CULTURE," Collector Times Online (Sept. 1999). *2000: September 15–17 — Holiday Inn Select, Bethesda, MarylandThe Expo 2000 information webpage, archived October 15, 2000 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2001: September 14–16 (scheduled) — cancelled because of 9/11 attacks *2002: September 6–8 — Bethesda Holiday Inn, Bethesda, MarylandThe Expo presents: SPX | Convention Info | Location, archived June 2, 2002 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2003: September 5–7 — Holiday Inn Select, Bethesda, MarylandThe Expo presents: SPX | Convention Info, archived August 1, 2003 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2004: October 1–3 — Holiday Inn Select Bethesda, Bethesda, MarylandSPX | The Small Press Expo | www.spxpo.com Location & Lodging webpage, archived August 11, 2004 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2005: September 23–24 — Holiday Inn Select Bethesda, Bethesda, MarylandSPX | The Small Press Expo | Location, archived August 28, 2005 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2006: October 13–14 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandSPX | The Small Press Expo | Location, archived October 14, 2006 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2007: October 12–13 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandSPX | The Small Press Expo | Location, archived October 11, 2007 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2008: October 4–5 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandSPX | The Small Press Expo homepage, archived October 15, 2008 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2009: September 26–27 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandSPX | The Small Press Expo homepage, archived September 1, 2009 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2010: September 11–12 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandSmall Press Expo (SPX) homeage, archived September 14, 2010 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2011: September 10–11 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandSmall Press Expo homepage, archived August 20, 2011 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2012: September 15–16 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandHotel Information | Small Press Expo, archived September 13, 2012 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2013: September 14–15 — Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, MarylandSPX 2013 Venue & Travel Information | SPX: The Small Press Expo, archived November 13, 2013 by Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. Retrieved April 13, 2014. *2014: September 13–14 — Bethesda North Marriott Hotel & Conference Center, Bethesda, Maryland *2015: September 19–20 (scheduled) — Bethesda North Marriott Hotel & Conference Center, Bethesda, Maryland SPX Anthology From 1997–2004, SPX published an annual anthology as a companion to the convention. The first edition (1997) was in standard comic format, while all subsequent editions were in digest format. Contributors included Alex Robinson, Frank Cho, Marc Hempel, Brian Ralph, and many others. The anthology was discontinued as an annual production after 2004. References External links * Category:Comics conventions Category:Minicomics Category:501(c)(3) nonprofit organizations Category:Recurring events established in 1994